Are All Huntresses Lesbians?
by Sinisterhug
Summary: Probably not, but it can't hurt to pretend. A collection of one-shots centered on f/f pairings. Second Story– Yang X Neo
1. Proper Weapon Care and Maintenance

**A/N: If you know me, then you know I hate having tons of one shots around, so here's a compilation of one shots– all ladies loving ladies of course. First up is Dolts and bolts, or nuts and dolts, whatever you want to call it. Warning: Spoilers up to V2E3 (but if you didn't know, really?)  
**

Proper Weapon Care and Maintenance

Ruby couldn't help but smile as she looked down at the sheet in front of her. She was sitting cross-legged in the middle of her dorm room, performing her daily ritual. It was how she relaxed herself– calmed herself. But that wasn't why she did it. This was an act of love.

She loved every piece and part of Crescent Rose, her pride and joy. The weapon was her life. So everyday, while everyone else was out of the room, Ruby disassembled and cleaned her.

Normally, there wasn't a soul around when she did this. She couldn't stand letting anyone see Crescent Rose like this– all exposed and vulnerable. This was supposed to be for her eyes only. So she memorized her teammate's schedules so she could get some nice alone time with her weapon.

"Salutations, friend!" A voice suddenly called as her door slammed open.

"Penny!?" Ruby responded, trying to cover up as much of Crescent Rose as she could. At least her internals.

"Oh my," the girl said, covering her mouth. "What are you doing?"

"I was just cleaning my weapon." Ruby smiled up at the girl, her eyes darting around. "In private."

"Maybe I should go," Penny said, shocking Ruby a little. The girl– android?– had never been able to take a hint before. She had only seen the girl look this hesitant when she was scared to reveal her secret.

The redhead hesitated a moment. "No, no, you can stay if you want." Ruby wasn't really sure about having someone watch her clean her weapon, but she wanted to spend a little more time with the mysterious girl. "It's just a bit of routine maintenance. Maybe once I'm done we can hang out. Go shopping or something, maybe get some– food?" She wasn't sure if the android even ate human food. She gave a little nervous laugh and rubbed the back of her head.

Penny walked into the room and sat at the other side of the sheet. Ruby watched as her green eyes scanned over every little piece of her Crescent Rose. The eyes seemed overly invasive; they focused and bore into the disassembled pieces. "You do this every day?"

Ruby nodded, reaching behind herself and grabbing a clean cloth and a little bottle. With quick hands, she doused the cloth and began to wipe away some dirt that had built up in her last training session. "Yes, I need to keep her in fighting shape."

"Combat ready."

"Exactly." Ruby smiled, her deft hands continuing to remove every single molecule of grime and gunpowder from her weapon.

"Yeah– clean that firing pin," Penny said under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Ruby raised an eyebrow at Penny's little hiccup. Penny was acting so strange today. Strange as in deviation from her normal weirdness.

"You seem to know what you're doing," Penny deadpanned.

The tone sounded odd in Ruby's ears. Even though Penny wasn't really human, her voice always inflected– almost too much. Ruby glanced up at Penny and noticed that the girl had achieved an awkward perfect stillness. There was always and odd robotic precision to Penny's movements, but even so she had never become inanimate before.

"Yes, I do this every day. I have every single part memorized and I know exactly what I need to do. I could do this blindfolded."

"Blindfolded?" Penny squeaked.

"Yeah, I've trained at it since I was a child. It's part of caring for a weapon," Ruby said, moving on to her next piece.

"You must care for this weapon dearly."

"Her name is Crescent Rose, she's my sweetheart. I built her myself. Materials, fabrication, construction; I did it all. I love her."

"Her? So– you enjoy female weapons?" Penny asked.

Ruby glanced up and found that Penny had leaned in and was staring intently into her eyes. It was always a little frightening when Penny got a little too intense. "I guess. I never thought about it, she just seemed like a she."

"I see," Penny said, leaning back. "You sure are gentle with her."

"Huh?"

"When I have maintenance performed, it's done roughly. My internals are blasted with a cleansing solvent. I am disassembled by automated machines and each piece is run through the equivalent of a car wash."

"Oh." Ruby tilted back and talked somewhat out of the side of her mouth. She wasn't really sure how to respond to that. "That sounds– painful?"

"It is. But I'm made of advanced military grade materials and I have been reassured that I can withstand far more than what they do. All my parts have been stress tested and have life cycles of over a million activations."

"Wow, that's a lot. Do you know what sort of metals they use for your joints?"

"I think I'd prefer it if we get to know each other better before talking about that."

"I see, I guess it's classified. But that's pretty cool. I know I could be a little rougher with Crescent Rose. She's metal and, sure, she's built tough, but I guess I don't feel great doing that. She deserves better, you know?"

"Yes. That is–," Penny hesitated, shifting her legs a little beneath her, "that is very kind of you."

Ruby smiled, happy that she was getting to know this odd girl a little better. Everyone else thought it was a mistake to even associate with her, but she was so interesting. Especially her armaments; the girl was chocked full of extremely cool, high powered weaponry. There wasn't anything Ruby loved more than weapons.

With practiced hands, she lifted up the rod that she used to clean Crescent Rose's barrel. Ruby heard another squeak from the other side of sheet as she slotted a clean patch into it.

She lifted Crescent Rose's barrel and slowly slid the cleaning rod in. Her eyes lifted and watched Penny. The girl's eyes were glued to part resting in Ruby's hand. Every inch seemed to send a shiver up Penny's spine.

When the rod got to the end, she reached down and pulled the cloth out before withdrawing the rod carefully. She knew she didn't need to keep it from touching the barrel, but she always did anyway. It was just something special for her favorite gun.

"Sensational," Penny whispered.

"Umm, are you alright?" Ruby asked, watching the girl who had started to take short, shallow breaths. She didn't even know if Penny actually needed air.

"I am fantastic. You sure are skilled at that," the girl responded, finally speaking in her normal volume.

"I guess so." Ruby continued to stare at Penny. The girl always acted weird, but she was acting exceptionally strange today.

"I know this is very forward, and it's so wrong to ask while you are working on another girl, but could you– could you perform maintenance on me?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow at that. "What?"

"I am sorry, I understand if you want to be exclusive with Crescent Rose. But your hands are so gentle, and you're so sweet with her, I just had to ask."

Ruby thought about what the girl was saying. Then she thought about how the girl had been acting. Then her mind went blank for about five seconds.

This time it was Ruby who had to squeak. "Oh. Ohmygod. It was– to you– this is–," Ruby covered her blushing face with her hands.

Penny had circled around the sheet in those moments while Ruby wasn't fully conscious. After a few moments of indistinct blubbering from the redheaded girl, Penny touched her on the shoulder.

"Is that a no?"

Ruby let her fingers split and stared at Penny out the corner of her eye. She'd be lying if she said that she didn't want to see what made the girl tick– literally. But it would be so embarrassing since, apparently, it was something very intimate to Penny. She had never thought of the way she cleaned Crescent Rose in that particular way.

"I guess I can try."

* * *

Yang jogged past Weiss as they headed for the room. "I'm sure Ruby's bouncing off the walls. Bet she has something fun planned."

"Something that you won't be a part of. If you don't keep studying you're going to fail."

Yang paused as Weiss strode past her calmly. "Aww come on, we spent the whole day in the library."

"It doesn't matter, you're so far behind that you're still going to fail," Weiss opened the door and then stopped in her tracks.

Her team leader had a naked girl lying on the floor. The moaning was so soft Weiss hadn't noticed from outside. Ruby pulled her hands out of the other girl's chest and stared at Weiss. "This isn't what it looks like."

Weiss stared at Ruby for a moment, then turned to Yang, who looked just as confused as she did. "I don't even know what this looks like."

"Salutations, Weiss!" Penny nearly shouted, sitting up off of the ground.

"Whoa." Ruby did her best to keep some loose components from falling out.

Penny turned and smiled at her. "Thank you, friend." The android looked over to Weiss. "Ruby was just cleaning my internals. It feels wonderful."

"What–,"

"Aww, my baby sis is becoming an adult. I think."

"No it's just– well, it sort of is, but not really. See, I was cleaning Crescent Rose and she showed up, and one thing led to another, and–,"

"I'm leaving," Weiss interrupted, turning and walking away from the door.

Yang hesitated, then picked up one of Penny's socks and hung it on the door. "I'll get out of your hair. You kids have fun."

"Are you going to finish?" Penny asked with a smile.

Ruby let out a deflated sigh as the door slammed shut. "Yeah."


	2. Ice Cream Social

Ice Cream Social

Yang took several deep heaving breaths, her finger nails digging into her leather gloves as she weakly lifted her fists. Every muscle in her body was sore and her upper back was sporting a bruise where she kept getting hit every time her attacks were evaded.

This little trip to a nightclub was just supposed to be a chance to unwind. A short, busty girl had caught Yang's eye, but when she tapped on her shoulder everything went south. Their fight had quickly cleared the bar.

Neo gave her a nonplussed smirk– and it pissed Yang off. What should have been a fiery blaze was a wisp of smoke. She glanced down to the scroll mounted on Ember Celica. Her aura was nearly gone; she didn't have enough to fuel her semblance. She could only mount one more attack. Yang growled and shot forward with reckless abandon.

A brief feeling of relief washed over Yang as the hit actually connected with the shorter girl's cheek. At least until said cheek shattered like glass.

_'Well shit,' _was the last thought she had before something struck her on the back of the neck.

* * *

Yang's eyes slowly slid open as she drifted back into consciousness. She immediately began to take stock of her situation. Mouth: Dry. Hands: Tied. Feet: Bare. That seemed strange. She wriggled her body, then glanced down at the coil of ropes around her stomach.

She sighed, shaking away the last vestiges of her grogginess. Her eyes finally became focused. The constant tilting came to a stop and the soft outlines hardened into actual objects.

Yang was sitting at a table. On that table were plates of assorted pastries and cookies and near edge was Ember Celica. Her eyes settled on a glass bowl with a hot fudge sundae set next to her. Then Yang glanced up at Neo, who was sitting across from her with a bright smile.

"Uh– what's the scoop here?"

Yang flinched when Neo's expression became sinister. The woman stood up and circled around to Yang's side. Her fingers ghosted along the tablecloth until they curled around a silver spoon. She took a bit of ice cream out of the bowl. Neo pressed it towards Yang's mouth.

The blonde girl sealed her lips tight, making the smirk fall off of Neo's face. Yang followed the criminal's eyes as they shifted over to a sharp knife sitting on the table, then back to her.

The huntress-in-training's skin grew clammy and she felt a shiver shoot up her spine. Her aura was recovering; she just needed to bide her time until she could break the ropes. She opened her mouth, letting Neo feed her.

At least the ice cream was good. Even if she was an evil bitch, she had decent taste. Neo took a bite herself, then fed another to Yang. This repeated until Yang felt the spoon miss and a bit of ice cream got on the edge of her mouth.

Another shiver went through Yang when Neo hopped into her lap, wiping away the trail of melting ice cream then licking it off of her finger. The pink-haired girl picked the spoon back up and picked up the pace.

The evil but soft and warm body pressed against her clashed with the sweet, cold dessert.

Yang winced as as Neo kept shoveling the sundae into her. Brain-freeze was setting in quickly. Yang's eyes had been glued on everything in the room but the busty villain sitting on her. She hesitantly glanced over to Neo. There was a brief flash of concern that instantly shifted to that same smirk that always got Yang hot and bothered.

Neo grasped Yang by both cheeks, then plunged her tongue deep into the blonde girl's mouth.

Lilac eyes shot open as she felt the warmth spread through her icy mouth. Her brain-freeze was washing away in a sudden tide of very unwanted feelings. Yang struggled against her bonds for just a few moments, but her body eventually slackened.

Heavy lids began to droop as Neo continued to force a deep, passionate kiss on her. Yup– forced, totally forced.

Neo's body felt like a fluffy pillow again Yang; especially where their ample chests were pressed together. Her brain wasn't frozen anymore– it was melting. The sensation of Neo writhing against her was too much for Yang. As her emotions flared, so did her semblance; heat emanated from her in unrelenting sheets of passion. Yang's hands wrapped around Neo, then slipped down her back until she gripped the other woman's rear end.

Yang's eyes shot open in shock. She had unknowingly broken her bonds.

Her options weighed heavily in her mind. She could try to force Neo away, maybe with a throw, while it would be a surprise. Or she could keep making out with the criminal, maybe even cop a feel while it would be a surprise.

_'Come on Yang, freedom comes first,'_ she reminded herself, _'Well maybe a few more minutes couldn't hurt– no, I need to do it now.' _

Yang reached her hands up and took a solid hold on Neo's shoulders then pushed her away. "The sundae was good, but I wanna banana split." She torqued her body hard, sending the woman catapulting away.

Neo righted herself in the air just in time to flash a smirk at Yang before impacting the wall and shattering into a million pieces.

Yang took a few deep breaths as she settled her rapidly beating heart. She tossed off the remains of her ropes, then picked up her gauntlets and slid them on. Her shoulders were stiff and sore so she rolled them a few times. She would need to be prepared to fight her way out of wherever this was.

Yang took a few steps towards the door, then wheeled around to grab a cookie. She needed to get the sweet, sweet, taste of her rival out of her mouth.

She wasn't one to hesitate, so she threw the door open and charged out– only to find herself standing in her dorm room.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted, her scroll dropping to the ground as she darted over to give Yang a hug. "Where have you been!"

Yang's mouth was agape as she took her surroundings in. She turned and through the doorway behind her was the usual hallway. "I don't actually know."

"Well, I'm just glad you're back. Wait– where are your shoes?"

"That's a great question." Yang didn't want to know why her rival stole her boots– well, it'd be a lie to say she wasn't curious, but she didn't really want the answer. "I think I need some sleep."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this! Just a quick thing I wrote after watching the Neo/Yang fight. I know we always have names for everything, but I have no idea what this ship is called. But I like it.  
**


End file.
